


Practice Makes Perfect

by azurelunatic



Category: Disney: The Little Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Some mermaids swim off by themselves and have fun. Contains descriptions of non-human biology and culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cadhla/profile)[**cadhla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cadhla/): ["Writing mermaid sex is hard."](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cadhla/444058.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **Title:** "Practice Makes Perfect"
> 
>  
> 
> **Author name:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/)**azurelunatic**
> 
>  
> 
> **Author email:** azurelunatic@livejournal.com
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom:** Disney: _The Little Mermaid_
> 
>  
> 
> **Category:** Smut / Slash, PWP
> 
>  
> 
> **Keywords:** mermaids sex
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing(s):** Adella / Attina / Arista
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating:** Strong R for mermaid sex. If they were humans, it would be Heavy Petting, Lesbian Incest, but they're mermaids.
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary:** PWP. Some mermaids swim off by themselves and have fun. Contains descriptions of non-human biology and culture.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I very much do not own Disney or the characters. I do own the described mermaid cultural and biological bits, as I made them up myself, Disney not exactly being forthcoming on those issues. _If you think that this fanfic will offend you, please do not read it._
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Note:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cadhla/profile)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cadhla/)**cadhla** challenged, I responded. I get my best ideas that way. It was a struggle to come up with the mermaid biology until I started thinking about seahorses. It was also somewhat difficult to get my mind past the 'Eeew, sisters' bit until I started thinking about the biology, and what cultural rituals could have been put in place around the biology, thus the incest rules for merfolk being that your brother can't be Holder or Helper for your mate.

Every now and then, a few of them would slip off into some secluded rocks and ... "practice", they called it. It was always all boys, or all girls. No one wanted to figure out that someone had matured enough to really drop eggs or seed by accident, and it was safer that way.

 

The girls had figured out that it worked best in threes. 'Della was the one who initiated it the most. "Practice, anyone?" she offered this day, swimming up close to a few others and fluttering her bronze flukes in the coy fashion she'd been developing.

 

Most of the girls shrugged and swam off. Riss raised an eyebrow. "I'm in," she said. "Tina?"

 

Tina brushed aside a strand of seaweed. "What?" she asked.

 

"Practice?" Riss said, gesturing at 'Della.

 

Tina smiled. "Sounds good," she said, and swam in the direction that 'Della was already headed off.

 

It was one of the usual places, with high rocks around, sufficiently tricky to get to that busy adults never bothered to look there unless there was a lost child, not a dead end, but with a sunken floor that the current barely disturbed. This one was for the girls. That was a Rule -- you never practiced where the boys did. The boys started dropping real seed young.

 

'Della unhooked her shells, and draped them over a handy rock outcropping. Tina and Riss followed suit. "Me first," 'Della said, and shook out her hair in the water. She closed her eyes. "Who wants to hold?

 

Riss swam up behind her, put arms around 'Della's waist. They twined tails, Riss's tail immobilizing 'Della's, wrapped securely just below the sacs. Tina ducked her head and swam down, putting warm hands on 'Della's sides, stroking softly.

 

This was, Riss knew, almost exactly as the full adults did it at the birthings. She traced her fingers between skin and scales as Tina played with the sensitive spots that triggered the sacs' release. Sometimes the holder's sacs blew off too, with your tail wrapped around hers, when she was thrashing and you had to keep her still, even though you were far from unaffected yourself, when her back rubbed your nipples, just as you did to her with your strong fingers, squeezing her breasts, stroking her belly, pinching and tweaking the nipples some more, feeling her arch in front of you, keeping her from clouting the helper with her flukes. The only thing missing was the mermen, their three, doing the same, letting the seed fall to the floor of the birthing chamber to mingle with the released eggs. One didn't even have to touch the sire of one's children, if one didn't want to, save for the binding ceremony. Even then, it could as well be the Holder's seed, or Holder's eggs, or both. Yes, when 'Della was bound, it could well be her eggs that caught seed, if 'Della chose her as Holder. It could well be -- oh, what was Tina doing! It felt so good! -- her there with 'Della, in front of the crowd, hair unbound, breasts bared. One often did choose the closest girls to assist with the birthing, provided they weren't related to the sire or his party. Sisters were the best, and brothers, so it was the same genes no matter who the eggs and seed actually came out of.

 

'Della twisted under her, sharply, and cried out as her egg sacs popped open. A fine cloudy mist swirled in the currents they'd stirred up, but eventually all sank to the floor. 'Della quivered all over, and gradually grew still.

 

"Me next," Riss directed, "and you hold, Tina." She unwrapped herself from 'Della, but kept hold of her hands. "You okay there?"

 

"Oh, yes," 'Della sighed happily, fanning with her flukes to keep upright. "Yes."


End file.
